The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for supporting and holding heavy automotive parts during repair and refinishing. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for holding and supporting pick up truck bed assemblies.
It is often necessary for damaged bed assemblies of pick up trucks (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cbedxe2x80x9d) to be removed from the truck for a repair or refinishing task. This removal process typically requires several individuals to manually remove the bed. In some cases, the removal can require up to six (6) persons to complete the task. After removal and in order to facilitate the repair and possibly refinishing (i.e., painting), the bed is typically attached to a holding device so that a repair technician can attempt to make the necessary repairs. Currently, there are numerous devices on the market designed to hold damaged automobile parts, however, there are no devices specifically made for beds. Further, known supporting devices do not efficiently or effectively lend themselves to repair or refinishing jobs of beds.
Known automotive part supports and other supporting devices include those shown in the following U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,753 to Sensenig (Jig Stripping Dolly); U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,287 to Loucks (Automobile Body Parts Holder Assembly); U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,348 to Ventura (Adjustable Clamping Stand for Supporting Automobile Panels); U.S. Pat. No. 2,301,636 to Nicol (Vehicle Body Building Jig); U.S. Pat. No. 2,827,690 to Brown (Holder for Vehicle Body Panels); U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,947 B1 to Johnson (Automotive Bumper Stand); U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,030 to Young (Painting Rack for Vehicle Parts); and U.S. Pat. No. 2,459,080 to Killius (Mechanic""s Work Holding Table Furnished With Adjustable Work-Supporting Arms).
As generally shown by the above devices, the current xe2x80x9cstate of the artxe2x80x9d in automotive part removal and repair is to use a dolly type device which is fixed to a platform on wheels. Dolly devices allow the parts to be moved from one place to another. A problem with such devices are that they are limited in function as applied to beds. Specifically, many dolly devices currently on the market for supporting automotive parts and like materials are flimsy in construction and do not allow a repair technician to perform significant work. For instance, the repair process often involves substantial grinding, filing, sanding, hammering, and painting. This heavy duty type work results in the application of heavy loads onto the holding devices. Current devices are insufficient for handling these heavy loads and the parts can move thereby causing an improper repair. Moreover and as stated above, the devices are not adapted to accommodate beds.
Another problem with current devices is that they do not allow a repair person sufficient access to an attached bed being worked on. Most current devices do not allow parts to be affixed to them. Rather, they only permit placement upon it. As a result, repair technicians can not adequately rotate parts for necessary repairs. Without the capability of rotation, a repair technician needs to employ the assistance of other technicians to help him flip or turn a bed into a suitable repair position. Another problem is that many current devices do not permit the bed to be vertically raised or lowered depending on the needed repair task. Such a capability is often desirable to the repair technician who wants to adjust the work height to a different more comfortable height.
Additional problems occur while making bedside repairs. For instance, estimating the damage to a bed requires the repair technician to rotate the bed for proper examination. As stated above, the task of rotating the bed often requires more than one technician which increases the cost of the repair and decreases efficiency.
With respect to finishing repairs, such as painting, current methods and processes require a step by step process of painting one portion and then manually rotating the bed to paint another. Specifically, current methods require the painter/technician to paint the inside of the bed. Thereafter, the painter must mask the inside of the bed and paint the outside, so as to avoid over-spray. This two step process, however, creates undesirable tape-lines or seems on the bed.
Finally, most current devices do not allow beds of various sizes to be held in place. Rather, as stated above, the pieces are simply placed on top of the device. Since beds consist of numerous sizes, it is most useful and desirous to have a support device which accommodates different sizes.
Thus, a need exists for an adjustable, portable, sturdy truck bed holder which permits easy access to all locations of the attached bed assembly by allowing a single repair technician to rotate and adjust the assembly into a desired position, and which also can accommodate various sizes of truck beds.
Briefly, the present invention satisfies the need for a truck bed assembly holder that is stable and sturdy enough to support heavy stresses and loads caused by repairs to the same. Further, the invention satisfies the need for a holder that is versatile enough to allow a repair technician adequate flexibility in accessing various locations on the bed assembly, and which is adaptable for different bed assemblies of different sizes. Therefore, the aforementioned background problems are obviated by the bed assembly holder herein disclosed.
The present invention is for use in truck bed assembly repair and refinishing. In particular, the present invention is an apparatus for retaining a truck bed assembly during painting and repair procedures. In a preferred embodiment, the present invention comprises an adjustable, portable holder which has a chassis having a front and a rear that resides on caster type wheels. Vertically adjustable posts extend upward from the chassis""s front and rear ends. Attached at the proximate upper ends of the posts and joining the two posts together is a rotatable center cross-member. This cross member has attached to it a retaining frame which is comprised of two retaining members which are fixed to the cross member and extend perpendicularly thereacross.
Connected at the underside of the free ends of the retaining members are support members. Also connected to the retaining members are securing flanges which are located at the uppersides of the free ends. The holder further includes a rotating means for rotating the center cross member relative to the chassis. The rotating means includes a locking means for securely positioning the center cross member at any angle of the 360 degrees of rotation.
In another embodiment of the present invention, an alternative retaining frame is disclosed. In the alternative frame, the support members further comprise a plurality of flange extensions for accommodating various sized truck beds. Each flange extension has at least one aperture for receiving an anchor bolt for holding a bed in place.
In still another embodiment of the present invention an alternative retaining frame is provided for retaining the bed. In this embodiment of the frame, the retaining members are extendable in the transverse direction of the center cross member so as to conform to various bed assemblies of various widths. The retaining members comprise a telescoping channel arrangement of three sections that are movably attached to each other, preferably by a rack and pinion gear system. A measuring device is also provided to the movable sections and to the cross-members so that the distance between apertures in the flanges can be accurately determined and lined up prior to placing the bed assembly on the holder.
In still another embodiment of the invention, a further frame is utilized. In this embodiment, the retaining members are again extendable in the transverse direction of the center cross member so as to conform to various bed assemblies of various widths. Additionally, the rear retaining member is adjustable in the direction parallel with the center cross member. The adjustability of the rear retaining member in the parallel and transverse directions provides a holder that is capable of accommodating truck bed assemblies of various lengths and widths. The rear retaining member includes means for adjustably moving the member in the parallel direction relative to the center cross member. The rear retaining member is slidably mounted on the center cross member via a slot engagement. Further, the rear retaining member has disposed on its underside at the free ends support brackets for matingly receiving the cross members.
In a further alternative embodiment of the present invention, the center cross member is comprised of a generally rectangular base fixed to vertically extending angled members forming an A-frame. At the peak of the A-frame, the center member is rotatably coupled to the posts. Fixed at the front end of the frame is an adjustable retaining member. Slidably mounted to the base at the rear end is a second retaining member. Each retaining member is extendable in the traverse direction of the center cross member and the second retaining member is slidable in the parallel direction of the center cross member.
It is a principal object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus or positioning and holding truck bed assemblies during straightening, repair, painting or similar processes. It is a further object of the invented apparatus being constructed as to be a safe, easily mobile for readily and easily permitting work by a single technician, to be positioned in a desired manner and which provides the repair technician the greatest amount of comfort and convenience.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a truck bed assembly holder which incorporates upright adjustable support posts and a horizontal cross member carried thereby for retaining the bed assemblies and in which means are provided for permitting the cross member to be rotated about a horizontal axis for positioning the bed assemblies as desired.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a truck bed assembly holder which is adjustable to fit various sizes of truck beds.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a truck bed assembly holder which includes a wheeled base for ease of transporting which at the same time is provided with quick acting mechanism which will render the base relatively immobile at the will of the repair technician so that the holder may be wheeled to a location of operation and then readily actuated to provide a firm and relatively immovable work platform.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a truck bed assembly holder which securely retains the assembly in place during the repair process and requires only a single repair technician to change its position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a truck bed assembly holder which is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use by a single repair technician.